1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a radiation imaging apparatus, a computed tomography apparatus, and a radiation imaging method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus, such as a Digital Radiography (DR) system, a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, a Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM) apparatus, or the like, is an imaging system that emits radiation, e.g., X-rays (also referred to as Roentgen rays) to an object, such as a human body or a part thereof or luggage, thereby acquiring an image of the object, for example, an image of internal materials, tissues or structures of the object.
The radiation imaging apparatus may be used in a medical imaging system to detect any diseases or other abnormalities of a human body, may be used to observe internal structures of components, and may be used as a scanner to scan luggage in the airport, etc.
A CT apparatus is adapted to acquire a plurality of cross-sectional images of an object by continuously emitting radiation to the object from around the object throughout 360 degrees and detecting radiation having passed through the object. To acquire successive cross-sectional images, the CT apparatus continuously emits radiation to the object, e.g., a human body from the beginning to the end of imaging.